Just a monster
by ItsMathilde
Summary: Bella n'est pas comme les autres. Son père est un vampire et sa mère une humaine. Elle tombe sous le charme d'un vampire, Edward. Mais celui-ci ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'expliquer et s'enfuit en lui laissant son coeur, enfin, ce qu'il en reste.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer ! Je ne fais que les emprunter et leur faire vivre une toute autre histoire.

**Résumé : **Bella n'est pas comme les autres. Son père est un vampire et sa mère une humaine. Elle tombe alors sous le charme d'un vampire, Edward. Mais celui-ci ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'expliquer et s'enfuit en lui laissant son cœur, enfin, ce qu'il en reste.

**Légendes : 1 –** Lorsque j'écris en italique, cela signifie que je compte des évènements passé.

**2 –** Si j'écris en italique pendant un dialogue c'est que je note les pensées de certaines personnes.

**3 -** Les tirets et les écritures en gras sont les paroles.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Je grelottais bien que je n'eusse pas froid. Cela faisait déjà un moment que j'étais allongée ici, dans la forêt à sangloter et étouffer mes cris. Ses mots me revenaient comme une gifle en pleine figure.

_**-Viens te promener avec moi**, m'invita-t-il platement en saisissant ma main._

_ Je ne répondis pas, ne trouvai rien à lui objecter, alors que j'en avais eu immédiatement envie. La tournure que prenaient les choses me déplaisait. « Ça va mal, très mal », me serina une petite voix intérieure, encore et encore. De toute façon, il n'escomptait pas que je réagisse et m'entraîna vers la partie du jardin sur laquelle empiétait la forêt. Je le suivis de mauvaise grâce, essayant de contenir mon affolement pour réfléchir. Une chance de tout mettre à plat, n'était-ce pas ce que j'avais désiré ? Alors, pourquoi l'angoisse m'étouffait-elle à ce point ?_

_ Nous n'avions parcouru que quelques pas sous le couvert des arbres quand il s'arrêta. Nous étions tout près du sentier, je distinguais encore la maison. Tu parles d'une balade ! Il s'adossa à un tronc et me dévisagea impassible._

_**-Allons-y, discutons**, décrétai-je._

_ Une manière de bravoure que j'étais loin de ressentir. Il prit une grande inspiration._

**_-Nous partons Bella._**

_ J'inhalai moi aussi. C'était une option acceptable à laquelle je m'étais préparée. N'empêche._

**_-Pourquoi maintenant ? Encore un an, et …_**

**_-Il est grand temps, Bella. Nous ne nous sommes déjà que trop attardés à Forks. Carliste a beau prétendre avoir trente-trois ans, il a l'air d'un gamin. C'était inéluctable, alors aujourd'hui ou demain…_**

_ Je perdis pied. J'avais cru que le seul intérêt de notre départ était de laisser sa famille en paix. Pourquoi nous en allions nous si les Cullen déménageaient eux aussi ? Je l'interrogeai du regard, le cerveau en ébullition. Il me toisa froidement. S'il savait qui je suis… Soudain, je compris ma méprise, et la nausée me monta à la gorge._

_**-Quand tu dis nous...,** chuchotai-je._

**_-Il s'agit de moi et des miens._**

_ Chacun des mots martelés avec soin._

Je me remémorai cette scène des milliers et des millions de fois. S'il savait, si j'avais pris le temps de lui parler avant aujourd'hui, il ne serait surement pas parti. Je m'en voulais tellement ! La fin de la conversation m'avait complètement anéantie…

_**-Carliste m'en a parlé. Je m'en moque, Edward, si tu savais comme je m'en moque ! Prends-moi mon âme. Je n'en veux pas, sans toi. Je te l'ai déjà donnée**._

_ Il poussa un long soupir et resta quelques instants à regarder le sol sans le voir. Sa bouche frémit. Lorsqu'il releva enfin la tête, ses yeux étaient différents, plus durs – comme si leur or liquide s'était figé._

_**-Je ne veux pas que tu viennes, Bella,** m'assena-t-il lentement, distinctement._

_ Ses prunelles glaciales me scrutaient. Il attendait que je comprenne enfin ce qu'il m'annonçait._

_ Je me répétai plusieurs fois la phrase, en isolant chaque composant pour tâcher d'en saisir le sens réel._

_**-Tu… me… quittes ?** résumai-je tout fort, incrédule, déroutée par ce que les mots signifiaient ainsi prononcés._

**_-Oui_**

_ Hébétée, je plongeai dans ses iris. Il me fixait sans l'ombre d'un regret. Ses pupilles étaient deux topazes dures, claires et abyssales, et j'eus l'impression que je pourrais m'enfoncer à l'infini dans leur insondable tréfonds sans pour autant y déceler un indice qui contredît le petit « oui » qu'il venait de proférer._

**_-Ça change tout_**

_ Le calme et la maîtrise de ma voix me décontenancèrent._

A cet instant, j'étais sans doute trop ahurie. Je ne saisissais pas. La situation n'avait pas de sens. Si j'avais eu la capacité de comprendre dès le début ce qu'il préparait, je me serais mise à genoux et l'aurais suppliée de rester. Mais je saisissais beaucoup mieux le sens de ses paroles maintenant. Qu'est-ce que j'avais étais m'imaginer ? Qu'un vampire pouvait tomber littéralement amoureux d'une femme d'une autre espèce dont il ignorait réellement l'existance ? Je ne méritais plus de vivre. Le seul pilier qui me maintenait en équilibre venait de s'effondrer.

Je suis une espèce inconnue de toutes les autres. Une sorte de femme mi-humaine, mi-vampire. Moi, Bella Swan, je suis un hybride, une créature irréelle qui n'aurait jamais du exister. Et dorénavant, je hais ce que je suis !


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour,

Je n'aime pas beaucoup écrire de petite présentation avant les chapitre, comme celle-là, mais celle-ci est **IMPORTANTE**. J'aurais besoin de votre avis sur la longueur des chapitre. Je sais que celui-ci est particulièrement court car ce n'est pas le plus interresant mais pour la suite je voudrais savoir si vous vouliez des chapitres court comme celui-là publiés tous les jours et peut-être plusieurs fois pendant les week-end ou alors deux ou trois chapitres longs publiés par semaine ? Merci de répondre par commentaire, ça serais vraiment sympathique.

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Septembre…

Octobre…

Novembre…

Décembre…

Le temps passe. Y compris quand cela semble impossible. Y compris quand chaque tic-tac de la grande aiguille est aussi douloureux que les pulsations du sang sous un hématome. Il s'écoule de manière inégale, rythmé par des embardées étranges et des répits soporifiques, mais il passe. Même pour moi.

Charlie entra doucement dans ma chambre avec une tasse de sang animal à la main.

**-Bella, il faut que tu boives un peu.**

Comme à chaque fois qu'il me proposait à boire, je refusai, silencieusement.

**-Ecoute, ça va faire 4 mois que tu ne bois plus rien, ne mange plus rien. Tu pourrais me dire à quand remonte la dernière fois où tu t'es regardais dans un miroir ?**

Je l'écoutai sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il disait, toujours aussi silencieuse.

**-Bella**, hurla-t-il me faisant sursauter, **aujourd'hui c'est Noël ! Alors s'il te plait, fais-moi le plaisir de boire cette tasse !**

Je relevai la tête vers Charlie. Seulement Noël ! Je savais que le temps passait mais pas aussi lentement.

Je regardai l'air horrifié de Charlie. J'étais aussi horrible que ça ? Je décidai donc de me lever. Je vacillai mais Charlie me rattrapa. Je ne savais pas qu'un demi-vampire était capable d'avoir des crampes ! Avec l'aide de Charlie, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.

Devant-moi, je regardai cette fille au visage blanchâtre. Ses yeux étaient effrayants. On ne pouvait pas distinguer la pupille de l'iris : ils étaient tous deux d'un noir profond. Des énormes cernes étaient nichés sous ceux-ci. Sa bouche était violette et sèche. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, secs et partaient dans tous les sens.

Je mis un moment avant de me rendre compte que cette fille, c'était moi. J'étais devenue une sorte de « zombie ». Un corp sans vie. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu en arriver là ? Edward… S'il me voyait dans cet état, comment réagirait-il ? Rien qu'en pensant à lui, une larme m'échappa. Il culpabiliserait peut-être ? Non, il me l'avait dit clairement : je ne lui apportais rien de bon, je n'étais pas faite pour lui.

_**-Naturellement**__, reprit-il en s'adressant aux arbres, __**une part de moi continuera à t'aimer. En quelque sorte. Mais je suis… las de jouer un rôle qui n'est pas moi. Je ne suis pas humain.**_

_Il revint à moi – les reliefs glacés de son visage sans défauts n'étaient pas de ce monde._

_**-J'ai laissé trop longtemps l'imposture s'installer. J'en suis désolé.**_

_**-Arrête. Ne fais pas ça.**_

_Mes paroles, maintenant, n'étaient plus guère qu'un chuchotis. La compréhension commençait à s'infiltrer en moi, tel un acide dans mes veines. Il me toisa, et ses yeux m'apprirent que ma prière intervenait trop tard. Il l'avait déjà fait._

_**-Tu ne m'apportes rien de bon, Bella.**_

_Il avait renversé la phrase de tout à l'heure. Or, qu'avais-je à lui apporter ? Il avait raison. Je ne lui arrivais pas à la cheville, que lui aurais-je apporté ? J'ouvris la bouche, la refermai. Il patienta, le visage impénétrable._

_**-Si… c'est ce que tu souhaites,**__ finis-je par murmurer._

_Il acquiesça. Mon corp était gourd, paralysé à partir du cou._

Contrairement aux autres fois où je pensais à lui, je n'émis aucun cri. Seules quelques larmes traitresses réussirent à m'échapper. Une petite voix me murmura « Tu es sur la bonne voie ». Un sourire s'afficha sur mon visage mais celui-ci s'effaça aussi tôt. Ça n'avait rien d'un sourire. On aurait plutôt dit une grimace.

Je regardai Charlie. Il y avait une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux.

**-J'oublie**, murmurais-je d'une voix cassée et que je savais inaudible à l'oreille humaine.

Il me contempla longuement puis, d'un geste maladroit, me tendit la tasse. Je réfléchis quelques instants et lui pris lentement des mains. Au moment où je commençais à approcher la tasse de mes lèvres, mon corp tout entier se réveilla. Je me rendis compte à ce moment-là que j'avais soif, très soif !

Avalant la tasse d'un coup sec, je lui tendis et il comprit où je voulais en venir. Il revint quelques secondes après avec, cette fois ci, 2 bols bien remplit que j'englouti aussi vite que la première tasse.

Je n'ai pas comptais combien de bols j'ai vu avaler mais je savais que j'étais repue. Cette nuit-là, je m'endormis avec une seule pensée en tête : demain, j'aurais la force de revivre.


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour,

Tout d'abord, merci pour votre soutient. J'ai lu vos commentaires et ils me font vraiment plaisir. Après la demande de certains d'entre vous, j'ai rallongé un peu ce chapitre mais je ne ferais pas de chapitre beaucoup plus long pour pouvoir poster régulièrement. J'espère que ça vous convient.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

J'ouvris les yeux sur un endroit familier. Avertie par une partie de ma conscience que je rêvais, j'identifiai la lumière verte de la forêt. Non loin, les vagues s'écrasaient contre les rochers. Je savais que si je trouvais l'océan, j'arriverais à distinguer le soleil. Je tentais de me guider du bruit du ressac, mais Jacob Black apparaissait soudain et m'entraînait par la main en direction du cœur le plus noir du bois.

**-Jacob ? Que se passe-t-il ?**

Ses traits étaient empreint de frayeur, et il tirait de toutes ses forces pour vaincre mes résistances – je ne voulais pas aller vers l'obscurité.

**-Cours, Bella, tu dois courir ! chuchotait-il, terrifié.**

**-Par ici, Bella !**

Je reconnaissais la voix de Mike, me hélant du profond ténébreux des arbres, là où Jacob voulait m'amener, mais je ne pouvais le voir.

-**Pourquoi ?** demandais-je en me débattant pour me libérer de l'emprise de Jacob.

A ce stade, je désirais par-dessus tout retrouver le soleil. Tout à coup, le jeune Indien me lâchait en piaillant. Tremblant, il s'écroulait sur le sol sombre et s'y contorsionnait sous mes yeux horrifiés.

**-Jacob !** braillais-je

Mais il avait disparu. A sa place se tenait un grand loup brun-roux aux pupilles foncées. L'animal se détournait de moi en direction de la grève, le poil de l'échine hérissé, les crocs découverts, des grondements sourds s'échappant de sa gorge.

**-Sauve-toi, Bella !** criait Mike, toujours dans la forêt.

En dépit de cette injonction, je ne bougeais pas. Je fixais une lumière qui, de la plage, venait vers moi. Alors, Edward sortait de derrière les arbres, la peau luisant faiblement, le regard noir et dangereux. A mes pieds, le loup grognait. J'avançais d'un pas, ce qui provoquait le sourire d'Edward. Ses dents étaient pointues et aiguisées.

**-Aie confiance,** susurrait-il.

Un deuxième pas. Le loup se jetait entre moi et le vampire, ses crocs visant la jugulaire.

**-Non !** hurlais-je

Je me redressai comme un diable sur mon lit. Les larmes dévalaient mes joues. Je les essuyai du revers de la main. Ce n'était pas comme ça que j'allais réussir à passer à autre chose. Désorientée, je jetai un coup d'œil à mon réveil. Il était cinq heures et demie du matin.

Bien que je me rappelais clairement ce que j'avais prévu pour aujourd'hui, je ne pus m'empêcher de lire le pense-bête que j'avais collé sur mon écran d'ordinateur. Tous d'abord, j'allais prendre une bonne douche pour réveiller mon corp encore endormi de ces quatre mois d'inexistence car, on pouvait le dire, c'est comme si j'avais hiberné pendant quatre mois.

En sortant de la douche, je passai beaucoup de temps à essayer de démêler mes cheveux. Puis, je me nettoyai bien le visage et repartis dans ma chambre avec la serviette enroulée autour du corps. Je choisis de mettre un jogging et un pull car pour ce que j'allais faire de ma journée, je n'avais pas besoin de plus. Je descendis une à une les marches de l'escalier en évitant soigneusement de ne pas tomber et allai rejoindre Charlie qui était déjà réveillé dans la cuisine.

**-Bella, que fais-tu lever aussi tôt un samedi ? Ou plutôt que fais-tu levais tout court, **me demanda-t-il.

Son air étonné me fit lâcher un léger gloussement.

**-J'ai envie d'arrêter de broyer du noir et de me réveiller ! C'est mal ?**

**-Oh, mais il n'y a aucun mal Bella, c'est juste que ça m'étonne que la marmotte sois sortis de son trou. Eum… Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ? **me proposa-t-il

**-Oui, j'aimerais bien du lait et des céréales !**

**-Je pense que tu devrais boire un peu de sang, tu es encore très faible Bella.**

**-J'irais chasser après avoir déjeuné.**

**-C'est hors de question !** hurla-t-il. **Tu restes à la maison jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je refuse que tu partes chasser en forêt. Il y a des vampires nomades en ce moment et tu ne serais pas capable de te défendre. En attendant, je veux que tu boives le sang que je te ramènerais.**

**-Mais papa !**

**-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne.**

Et voilà, je viens juste de le retrouver et on se dispute déjà. J'ai horreur des moments comme ceux-ci où il me traite comme une « gamine ». Je sais me défendre quand même. Il fallait que je lui prouve que j'étais toujours aussi forte.

**-Papa, attaque-moi.**

**-Pardon ?**

**-Attaque-moi s'il te plait.**

**-Pourquoi, je ne ferais que te blesser, c'est ridicule.**

**-Non, je veux te prouver que je sais me défendre**.** S'il te plait, attaque-moi.**

Il hésita quelques instants.

**-Je ne peux pas Bella, désolé.**

**-Si tu ne le fais pas, je vais demander à Jacob de le faire.**

Je vis son visage s'assombrir. Je sais à quel point il a horreur que je traîne avec Jacob. Pour lui, les vampires et les loups garous peuvent être amis, bien sûr, car il était lui-même l'ami d'un des leurs mais le problème c'est que Jacob était amoureux de moi. Et une alliance telle que celle-là n'est pas imaginable autant pour mon père que pour Billy. De toute façon, je n'ai aucun sentiment pour Jacob, c'est juste un ami.

**-D'accord, mais juste un petit coup de pied,** céda Charlie

Il s'approcha de moi et jeta son pied doucement à mon visage. Malgré la lenteur de son geste, je n'eusse pas le réflexe de le contrer et son pied vint atterrir directement dans ma figure. Je tombai en arrière.

**-Bella, tu n'as rien, ça va ?** s'inquiéta Charlie.

**-Je vais bien, je vais bien. Je ne comprends pas, mes membres n'ont pas réagi à mon cerveau et j'ai complètement perdu l'équilibre.**

**-Je t'avais bien dit que tu n'étais pas prête. Est-ce que maintenant tu vas écouter gentiment ce que je te dis sans broncher ?**

**-J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon, **dis-je en me relevant.

**-Exact. Et, est-ce que tu as vérifié si ton don marché ou non ?**

Mon don ? Je l'avais complètement oublié.

-**Je n'en ai aucune idée, je n'ai pas pris la peine de vérifié**, avouais-je.

Une idée me traversa l'esprit.

**-Je monte dans ma chambre faire un peu de ménage.**

**-Attend Bella, tu n'as rien avalé.**

Je pris la tasse de sang qui était sur la table et l'avala d'une seule traine. Je souris à mon père d'un air satisfaite et monta dans ma chambre bien que ma gorge me brulait, en réclamant d'autre. Bien sûre, je ne fis pas le ménage, trop absorbé dans mes réflexions. Si j'arrivais à faire marcher mon don, alors, mon plan pour la journée allé être chamboulé. Je devais voir s'il marchait. Je me concentrais puis descendis les escaliers. Je partis en direction de la cuisine et me positionna devant Charlie qui ne réagit pas. J'en étais sûre, mon don marchait toujours aussi bien.


End file.
